¿Leal al Padre?
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: -Traducción- Fic Post-Independencia de EUA. Arthur se preguntó porqué Matthew eligió ponerse de su lado en lugar del de Alfred —después de todo, tenía razones para rebelarse—. ¿Pero si las acciones de Matthew eran más egoístas de lo que parecían?


**Disclamer**: Hetalia Axis Power/World Series no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz Himayura. Esta historia, tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino de KitakLaw, quien me otrogó el honor de traducir su historia.

**Advertencia: **Mal lenguaje... no mucho, pero es lo que se espera de Arthie. No se usan nombres de los personajes.

**Pareja: **No hay como tal. Es una relación de familia entre Canadá/Matthew Williams e Inglaterra/Arthur Kirkland

**Dedicado a: **KitakLaw, autora intelectual de esta obra.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Leal al Padre?<strong>

_[Traducción] Un Fic Post-Independencia de Estados Unidos. Arthur se preguntó por qué Matthew eligió ponerse de su lado en lugar del de Alfred _—_después de todo, en realidad tenía razones para rebelarse_—_. ¿Pero si las acciones de Matthew eran más egoístas de lo que parecían? _

* * *

><p>—Él se ha ido, ¿no es cierto?<p>

—Sí.

—Lo siento. Sé lo mucho que significaba para ti.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Él es tu hermano.

—Sí. Yo lo extrañaré, también.

—Yo invertí mucho en educarlo, en apoyarlo como si fuera mi propio hijo. Quiero decir, si tú hubieras peleado contra mí, lo hubiera entendido, por haberte arrebatado de tu _Papa_, pero no él. Nunca él. Yo supongo… si tú te inclinas a separarte de mí también, ahora es una buena oportunidad…

—Yo nunca podría hacerlo, Padre.

—Yo no soy tu Padre.

—Lo sé. Pero mi gente te mira ahora como tal. Y además, aunque no eres mi verdadero padre, eres todo lo que tengo bien por ahora.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo que quiero decir es… que necesito tu ayuda. Yo no estoy listo para realizar mi propio camino, y yo no sé cómo protegerme a mí mismo y a mi gente de…

— ¿De quién?

—De… él vino hacia mí, lo sabes, en el momento que te fuiste.

— ¿Y?

—Él me propuso unirme a él. Intentó… forzarme a unírmele para pelear contra ti. Pensaba que mandando a su ejército a mi territorio podría intimidarme para hacerlo. Pero yo lo alejé de mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Él quiere lo que yo tengo. Él no podía verlo –pudo hablarme sobre la libertad para mí– pero yo sabía lo que él hacía. Si yo me hubiera unido a él, ahora yo hubiera… yo no sabría cuanto hubiera durado.

— ¿Honestamente piensas que tu hermano intentaría herirte si él hubiera puesto sus manos en ti?

—Si hay algo que sé sobre mi hermano, es determinado. Determinado y paranoico. Recuerda, él se rebeló contra ti, y si me hubiera tomado, el recordaría eso. Si él tuviera la idea de que matándome era la única vía para asegurarse de obtener mis tierras, creo que no hubiera vacilado en hacerlo.

—Tu hermano podrá ser un maldito estúpido, pero dudo que él hubiera caído tan bajo para realizarlo. Para una nación, matar a otra es un crimen inimaginable.

—Cierto. Lo sé porque _Papa_ y tú me lo enseñaron. Pero todavía, quisiera sentirme a salvo sabiendo que podría pedirte ayuda si la necesitara, como un niño que confiaría en su padre al protegerlo.

—Está bien. Gracias por tu lealtad hacia mí en un momento como éste, si es lo que me estás ofreciendo. Yo te prometo que te ayudaré a crecer más fuerte tanto como pueda, pero espero que devuelvas el favor algún día.

—No te preocupes, Padre. Lo haré.

* * *

><p>Notas de la Autora:<p>

_Traté de desafiarme a mi misma en esta historia: A) utilice sólo el diálogo y B) no mencionar ningún personaje por su nombre. Sin embargo, creo que debería ser bastante obvio que dos los dos protagonistas de quien están hablando y con quién están platicando._

_Esta historia está basada en mis propios recuerdos de mis clases de historia, y no de ninguna de investigaciones recientes, así que por favor perdonen si algo termina de forma inexacta. Con esto en mente, por favor tengan en cuenta que la perspectiva de la revolución americana con la que crecí en Canadá... una perspectiva muy pro-británico. Pasamos mucho tiempo centrándose en cómo Canadá tuvo en los republicanos que huyeron de Estados Unidos durante la guerra, y también hemos aprendido acerca de cómo las fuerzas estadounidenses intentaron atacar Quebec, pero fracasaron. Además, un tema recurrente en las lecciones de historia, es que Canadá siempre ha temido unirse o ser ocupado por los EUA, y que probablemente ha afectado mucho la perspectiva sobre los acontecimientos._

_Así que... espero que esto les ayude a ver de dónde Matthew viene en esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lechucería Hiwatari<strong>_

Bueno, heme aquí con otro fic que no es mío. Es una traducción del fic original _Loyal to Father?_, de KitakLaw, una escritora canadiense que me otorgó el honor de traducir su obra. Últimamente he tenido un gusto por ambos personajes, (Son mis favoritos y juntos ni se diga). Así que en estas fechas, también he aprendido algo de la Historia de Canadá, (gracias a estos escritos y a los videos del grupo "IamMatthewian").

Éste fic me encantó porque habla de aquella lealtad de Canadá a Inglaterra. Es verdad, además, la intervención de Alfred en las tierras de Matt. En ese tiempo, los Estados Unidos querían expulsar a todos los europeos del continente americano y anexarse las colonias inglesas del norte, las del este y de ser posible, las tierras de la Nueva España (México).

En fin, espero como la autora, que les guste. Aguardo que mi traducción haya sido decente.

¡Nos leemos después!


End file.
